creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery
A New Beginning I woke up. It was a strange world, very... blocky, was the first word to come to mind. I looked around me. I had no idea about where I was, who I was, or what I was. It didn't seem like I had lost my memory, but there didn't seem to be any other explanation.It just seemed like it was meant to be that way. Words and thoughts flooded my mind. Steve... Punch trees... Kill pigs... Mine diamonds... Craft... Mine.... MineCraft... I was bewildered. I decided that my name was Steve, and that this world was called Minecraft. So I was Steve of Minecraftia. Huh. Sounded cool to me, so it stuck. I looked around again and realised I was in a field. My intuition told me it was called a meadow or plains. It was telling me a lot of things, actually. It even corrected me when I saw the ducks. Apparently they're called chickens. I could have sworn they looked like ducks. I walked over to a forest and started punching trees. I punched and slowly the wood cracked. Eventually, it disappeared and in its place was a smaller version of the log that was there before. But, this version was floating slightly and bobbing up and down while rotating. I walked closer to get a better look, but it disappeared and reappeared in my hand. I put it in my pocket and continued this way. Somehow I found this mindless activity fun, and time zipped past. Before I could say 'IT'S NOT CALLED BUTTER!!!', the moon was coming out. I felt scared. I didn't even get a chance to consider how odd it was to feel scared, until I saw the reason why. Creeper... I ran. The strange monster... a creeper, was following me. but it was slow. I looked behind me. I had lost it. But just then I heard the sound of an arrow whizzing over my head. I turned around. A skeleton stood there holding a bow. I ran again. It followed me slowly. I realised that here in Minecraft, the nights were far too dangerous to wander around in. The sun was coming up. I saw skeletons and zombies burning up in the bright light. I had to build a house so I never had to face that again. Home It was getting dark, and my house was nearly done. It was very basic, it just had a 5x5 area inside with a dirt floor. I had collected plenty of wood the previous day, so the walls and roof were no problem. I had made a bench to make stuff on, and was desperately hungry. I ate a few apples, and that was enough for now. I would only eat raw meat if I had to. I looked down and realised how ugly the dirt floor was. I dug it out using my bare hands, and right underneath, was a large amount of stone. I rushed back to my workbench and made a wooden pick, collected some stone, then made a stone one. I continued mining until I could make a furnace. I placed it next to my workbench and cooked some logs. I took the charcoal out and crafted some torches. Instantly, the room heated up. I made a mental note to stock up on these just in case. They took ages to make, after all. I put some meat in to cook and mined another stone block. Underneath was a collection or iron and coal ores. I quickly mined it out and took it to the furnace. I waited for the meat to finish then put the iron ore in. A minute later, I had 3 iron ingots. I took them and made a pickaxe. I realised that these would be too valuable to use on things like stone, so I crafted a chest and placed it inside. My pockets were overflowing. So I dumped other useless stuff in there and made sure I had only important stuff with me. I closed the chest and started to re make the floor using cobblestone. Life was good for me now. I could live like this. But one question kept nagging me. Am I alone? I sat on my workbench eating cooked meat and thought about this for a while. My intuition told me that I was, but my mind was rejecting those thoughts. When I was full, I dumped most of my other stuff, but for a few picks and swords, into the chest and walked out of the house into the light of the early morning sun to search for others. The Sign I wandered around for a while and started to get a bit bored. Another cow was walking around aimlessly nearby. I ran over and killed it quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't drop any leather, which I would need if I wanted to continue exploring through the night. Suddenly, I heard a loud thump on the ground behind me. Thinking that it was another person, I whipped around and was disappointed to see no body there. But my question had been answered - there in front of me stood a sign. Literally, a SIGN sign. A big wooden sign. Anyway, it read: You are not alone... My heart jumped and I was so excited. I ran around calling out to the mystery person, but to no avail. I didn't see anyone. But before I could even feel upset, I heard the hiss of a spider. It was night again. I turned to go home but I realised that I was lost. My house was nowhere in sight. So I ran. Suspicions I don't know how long I ran for, but I stopped in the face of a sheer cliff, straight up. I was starving. There was no food left, so I looked around. A group of cows. Perfect. I walked over, and I started slaying the creatures one by one. Just after eating, I noticed a rich vein of ores in the cliff face. As night approached once again, I had just over two stacks of iron and nearly six of coal. Just then I saw another cow, that had apparently wandered away from the group. I followed it as it lead me into an oddly familiar forest. But none of the trees had any leaves. As I tried to remember where I had seen this place, the cow turned around. It was getting to night time but, strangely, no monsters were spawning. I looked back at the cow and saw that it had glowing white eyes. Then it just disappeared into a puff of smoke. Was someone toying with me? If so, they had a really sick sense of humour. As the forest got darker, I noticed a faint glow in the distance. I ran towards it and felt a wave of relief wash over me. It was my house. I ran in and made seven chests (I only had enough wood for seven). So I paced them one next to the other and ended up with four double chests in a line around the room. I put all of my loot into them and started cooking some iron. Every not worth carrying was in my chests. Dirt, stone, two stacks coal, seeds, none of my valuables. So I sat back and waited. Chests It was getting boring sitting there, so I went outside. It was morning. I saw a sheep in the distance, so I killed it and a few others that were nearby. I came back to make a bed, but I had no wood. I looked in my first chest and... WHAT THE FUDGE?!?! My stuff was all gone, thank god I was holding my good stuff. But, it had been replaced with an arrangement of glowstone blocks. It spelt out HE I looked in my next chest RO Then the next: BR And the last one - InE It spelt out HEROBRInE. I guess a capital N didn't fit. Jeez this was really getting on my nerves. "Come on! Stop it! I know you are out there somewhere!" I yelled. No answer. I sighed. Another prank. When I catch them I'll... I'll... The truth was I was too lazy to do anything. I took most of my iron out of the furnace and started to mine a staircase. A Friend? I mined down to the very lowest I could go, using spare dirt and stone to patch up holes along the way. I stopped once I reached bedrock. There, I dug out a large room, a few layers above, to put everything in. I had brought several chests and a crafting tabe, and placed them around the room. The stone I had gathered on the way down was turned into a series of furnaces. Torches were placed. Monsters were killed. Rooms were mined. Before I knew it, I was standing in a proper mine. It was definitely better than my house upstairs. After putting some armour on and crafting some picks, I was ready to go. I dumped everything in furnace slots, because it was safer. Running off to the bottom, I realised that I had forgotten to pack torches. Running back up, I was relieved to find that everything was still safe. Back down at bedrock, I started to mine tunnels. I mined one really long tunnel, stopping when I ran into a lava pool. Quickly blocking it up, I ran back to the start. I kept mining tunnels branching out from the first for several days by my estimate. After my last pickaxe broke, I went back to my chest room. Another sign. If I have diamonds, your stuff is safe. Jeez, this guy was desperate. I decided that I might as well just do this because I needed more space for my loot. So I broke the sign then placed it over a chest. It read: Herobrine's Diamonds: 1 a day for safe stuff :) I added the smiley face at then end so he knew I wasn't a threat. I added one diamond to the chest and a few seconds later it disappeared again. I smiled to myself. The long mining expedition had brought in hundreds of diamonds, so one a day was no problem at all for me. I dumped my loot another chest and ran up the stairs with a diamond sword. I was starving. Two diamond swords later, I had too much food to count. I needed every furnace I had to cook it all. Leaving the room to get my last furnace from the house, I felt my heart stop beating. At the top of the stairs was another person. He looked exactly like me. In every way. Except one. His eyes. They were glowing pure white. Herobrine. Sightings The voice had scarred me. It would never leave me. For the next month I was haunted by the strange man who called himself 'Herobrine'. But I also increasingly felt another presence, the absolute opposite of Herobrine. Today, that last thing that kept me sane suddenly just disappeared. I was in the woods when it happened. I looked around, and just at the edge of the fog was Herobrine, standing over the caped man from my dreams. Curious, I moved closer. Herobrine turned around to look at me, then disappeared. I walked up to the man on the ground. He was barely alive. The 'good' presence got stronger as I got closer, but even as I stood right next to him, it was still very weak. "Herobrine?" He asked. "He left." The man was visibly relieved. He was very weak, so I offered him some food. He took it eagerly and ate it quickly. I noticed that he didn't wear the same clothes as me or Herobrine. He had a brown shirt with torn sleeves, and grey pants. He had a beard and beady eyes. He was also bald. I carried him home. "Who was he?" I asked, once he was feeling better. "A mistake." "What do you mean?" "Your loneliness created me. But everything has an opposite. Except you, Steve, you are the center of this universe. When this world was created, another one was made, a positive and negative energy made two other worlds. The end and the nether. I can explain later. But I am from the end. Herobrine controls the nether. I was made from the positive energies, he was from the negatives. He sent his minions into your world. The monsters. I sent my endermen to make your world interesting. But he left his native dimension, and that disrupted the balance. I have to send him back so make the world stable again." "But who is he? And who are you?" "Herobrine is the god of destruction. I am the god of creation. You..." "Wait a second... HES A FREAKING GOD?!?" "Yes." "So you are?" "Notch. His opposite. He must be stopped at all costs." The Mystery So I was talking to a god, who was on my side, who was battling another god, who wanted to destroy the world and everything in it. And the bad guy looked almost exactly like me. And Notch's vision wasn't exactly perfect. Was I insane? Had my loneliness created these people out of nothing? No. I couldn't have. That would be ridiculous. "Um, hey. I asked you something." Said Notch. "Huh?" "Never mind, it doesn't matter." "Okaaaaay..." "You were staring into space for an hour..." "No I wasn't." "Yes, you were." "Anyway, what happened out there? You know, before I got there." "Well let's just say that I owe you my life." "What happened." Instead of explaining, however, he placed his hand on my shoulder. The memory flooded into my mind as if it was my own. -FLASHBACK- I had been wandering around for a while, as in a long, long time. I had lost track of time a while back. I was walking around this world, trying to pinpoint where the negative energy was coming from. One day, I found it. A portal stood in front of me. it was over twice my height. It was surrounded by a very dark purple material, which I identified as obsidian. Inside was a thin field of pure negative energy. I stared for a while, until a figure appeared. This figure was somehow even more evil than the portal. He wore a cyan shirt and dark blue pants. He would have been completely normal, if it wasn't for his eyes. They were glowing pure white. I took a step back. He came closer. So I turned and ran. I could hear him running to follow me. But then the sound of running stopped. I turned around. He was flying. I continued running, while looking back. He disappeared. I turned around. He was behind me. I was frozen with fear. He took out a completely black sword. I backed up, but hit a tree. I fell to the ground, the evil man towering over me. Somehow, I knew him. He was part of me. And I was part of him. He wanted to rule alone. But he, my own brother, Herobrine, would have to kill me to do so. I was shocked at this revelation. Not just because I had realised my relation, but also the realisation that this man would kill his own brother to rule over the world. He was a true monster. He used the sword to kill me, slowly cutting me up so he could watch me writhe in agony, helpless to the power of his blade. I was nearly dead. But another figure appeared in the corner of my eye. Another Herobrine. There were two? I closed my eyes and fell back. The first Herobrine left. Disappeared. The other came towards me. "Herobrine?" "He left." -END OF FLASHBACK- The memory faded, and in its absence, I found understanding. He knew who he was. This Herobrine person was Notch's brother. And he was pure evil. We had to stop him. The portal from the memory must have been the entrance to the Nether, his dimension. We had to go. I turned around to talk to Notch again, but he was gone. And my door was open. Category:Video Games Category:Memes